Miss Missing You
by smartiecookie17
Summary: When the Team meets the duo, 'Nerd Herd.' Thierry in for their biggest challenge yet. Rated T because of swearing.
1. Prologue

It wasn't a long walk.

It was not, but it was at an unreasonable time.

Who gets groceries at 1:00 am?

Apparently he does.

The idiot walking back to his apartment at 1 to get milk. Hands in his dirty old coat, and it's the type of weather were you can see the air people exhale. Plus his red nose is a dead giveaway.

He hears a rattle, and he whip lashes his head. He doesn't see anything so he rubs it off, it's probably nothing.

But it's something, he just doesn't know it.

He then hears it again. The rattle. This time it's louder, closer. Before he knows it he's knocked off his feet and into an ugly alleyway.

The thing in front of him frightens him. It's a mutant monster. With a face that is melting but still in place and arms like an octopus, yeah he's scared.

Then a arrow hits the monster. Then another, and another. And now he's seeing a flash of yellow and red. He blinks his eyes, and in that second he closes them the scene has changed.

A group of superheroes are in front of the monster. His eyes widen in surprise! It's Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian!

The team!

He's to in surprise to realize that the team had defeated the monster and Robin and Kid Flash are looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" He turns his head to see Miss Martian with a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off and stands up. He runs to the street but they can still see him from the alleyway.

He turns to look at them, their faces with different emotions. He gives a big grin and shouts at the top of his lungs.

"You're here!" And he runs off.

M'gann being the worrying person she is goes to the street to see the boy who looked a little delusional if you asked her.

What surprises her is that she can't see him not one trace of him. None of the team can find him. Now normally the team would be concerned, but this time they're very concerned.

Especially Dick and the boys because they know him. It's that boy they see walking the halls. The boy that Dick sits next to in Science.

Back to the boy.

Nothing happened to him, he's still fine. He ran home and boy did he run.

He quickly runs up the steps of his apartment and opens the door. Slamming it shut.

"Lucy they're here! They're here!" Lucy runs into the small living room in her pajamas and looks at the smile that's on his face.

"Elliot don't lie to me."

"It's true Lucy! It's true." And she pulls him in for a hug, because they're here.

Their future team is here.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy and Elliot were on top of the moon!

They had heard about this team of people their age with special powers.

Lucy and Elliot, had traveled around the country trying to find them and now they finally had. They couldn't exactly find them on the TV because well they had no TV.

Elliot was going to their High School to try and find them while Lucy scowered the City just in case. Today, though, was the day that Lucy would join Elliot in High School...not that they needed it.

Elliot and Lucy were a pair of intellectual and analytical heroes. If you could call them that. They weren't as known as The Young Justice team, but the helped whenever they could.

Lucy, was a dancing protege which had given her leverage with hand to hand combat as she was agile, coordinated and had good deal of balance.

Chris was quite the opposite. He was an all around athlete. With basket ball, base ball and foot ball, he knew his opponents week spots and was quick on his feet.

As they trained, she had teached him how to become more flexible and he had teached her how to become more strong and tough.

Despite all of this, before they met each other, they had enough time to read comic books, and binge watch shows like 'Chuck.' Which had given them the idea of the name for themselves.

This duo was strong and smart and.… socially inept? They couldn't go a conversation without stuttering or bringing up 'Firefly.'

Elliot had studied vigorously with his social skills and he managed to put on a mask of a cool guy. Elliot wasn't going to lie, he was slightly scared on how Lucy was going to do her first day of High School.

He was nervously waiting for her by the front door as it was taking her a little longer than him to get ready.

He was wearing his normal clothing. A plaid shirt, jeans, and converse. He smiled at the memory of the time his friend, Dick, had commented on how him and his friend Wally should be twins because they dress slightly similar.

Lucy came in with her dark brown hair in what she calls 'Beach Curls?'

He didn't get it either.

With a a flowing pink top, and skinny jeans she came rushing in with a piece of toast in her mouth a putting on her flats which she left aimlessly by the front door.

She didn't even look Elliot's way as she opened the door and hurried down the steps. Elliot rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them. They walked to school. She had finished her toast while listening to Elliot talk about his favorite memory. She also tried not to look jealous when he said that a hot girl sat next him in Algebra.

But Elliot did notice and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and intertwined their fingers.

They had walked pass the gates into the High School and Elliot's friends Dick, Wally and Conner had come up to him.

"Hey El! Did anything exciting happen with you last night cause we um… we watched… Fringe! Yeah we watched Fringe." Elliot nodded his head, knowing that they think he knows this apparent show called 'Fringe.' But both him and Lucy shared the same thought.

What the fuck is Fringe?!

"Nothing much just stayed home." Wally, Dick and Conner then proceeded to turn their eyes to the shorter girl next to them.

"Who's this, Elliot?" Conner asked not taking his eyes off Lucy.

"This is my 'girlfriend' Lucy." He put an emphasis on girlfriend. They just stared at her, which Lucy found awkward.

"It's nice to me you all." She put her hand out as Dick was the first to very slowly shake it.

The group small talked before Wally brought up a question.

"How did you guys meet?"

How did they meet you ask?

Sometime Ago…

Lucy clutched her saxophone case tightly. Her parents had asked her to go to band camp and she agreed, wanting to become first chair her final year at Junior High.

She entered the cafeteria to the Junior High that was holding the band camp and had sign in. She had gently put down her case gently and sat a the table where everyone else was. She sat down and immediately realized that this was the table where the High School helpers sat.

Well they didn't sit their but it was an unspoken decision that they sat here apparently. She sighed and put her elbow on the table and set her head on her hand.

She was thinking. Thinking to much to realize that someone had sat in front of her. She looked up and widen her eyes. She looked around and saw all the High School helpers at the right side while she was by herself at the left.

And this really cute boy had chosen her over them. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Who are you helping?" She looked at him in confusion. He understood that she was confused and further explained his question.

"Which instrument are you helping. Saxophones, Brasses, I'm helping with Trumpets."

Oh! He thought she was a High Schooler. She was going to High School next year.

"I'm in 8th grade." Now it was his turn to be surprised. Though he was glad it was just 8th, as he was just a 9th grader or freshman.

"Oh we'll what do you play?"

"Saxophone. I'm sorry what's your name?" He gave her a smile.

"Elliot Grant."

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Byrd."

Back to Present Time…

Lucy looked at Elliot and they both realized they reminisced about their first encounter. Lucy then turned to look at the 3 patiently waiting boys.

"Band Camp."

AN: Elliot and Lucy don't know that Dick and them are young justice.


	3. Chapter 2

"So how long have you been dating, Elliot?" Megan had asked Lucy trying to not sound to upset because she may have had the tiniest crush on him.

Though Lucy detected it. Picking up traces of emotions was something that she had studied long ago. Lucy could see why Megan had a crush on him. With brown hair, and hazel eyes, Lucy had struck big time.

"3 years." Artemis and Megan had widened their eyes at how long the short brown haired girl had stayed with him. Lucy then had explained many memories of the couple, skipping over the superheroes part of course.

Lucy, much to Elliot's dismay, had her first few classes away from him. Conner and Wally had to literally drag Elliot away from Lucy. Artemis and Megan were quick to volunteer to show her to her first few classes.

Currently Lucy was walking to the lunch by herself. The group, which she had found out was everyone and a boy by the name of Kaldur who was missing, were going to meet in the cafeteria for lunch.

She was looking around trying to find it. Key word being trying. She felt a hand grasp hers and jumped in surprise. Elliot chuckled softly and intertwined their fingers taking them to the cafeteria.

When they got their he got them lunches and showed her the table he regularly sat at. Lucy saw everybody and another boy who she could only assume is Kaldur.

She awkwardly sat down and observed the way they talked to each other in public.

"Don't you think Lucy?" She turned her head and saw Wally looking at her.

"I said don't you think that Kid Flash is the coolest out of the Young Justice team?" She contemplated this.

"I don't know. He's pretty cool, though he seems cocky. Honestly they all sometimes seem pretty cool."

"No but who's your favorite?" Robin asked pressing the issue. What Lucy didn't know is that the team betted who they thought was going to be her favorite.

"I don't know! I like another superhero."

"Who?" Conner now was interested in who could she like more.

"Songbird."

Songbird. Songbird aka Lucy Byrd. Robin had heard of her once.

"Oh yeah! She's the superhero who 'apparently' can summon birds or something like that." Lucy twitched her

head at who sarcastically Dick had said the sentence.

"What do you mean 'apparently?" The rest of the table were now looking at Lucy and Dick or Robin, whatever you want to call him's, stand off.

"She's probably a fake! And what's her partner's name?" Okay so maybe Dick was acting kinda like a…dick, but he always thought that their was something odd about them.

"His name is Jockey." Dick snorted when he heard the name.

"What does Jockey have to do with his powers?" Lucy snapped.

"What does Robin have to do with his powers?" Lucy didn't know Dick was Robin, but from the rant gave about Robin, she concluded that Dick thought Robin was better that everyone. Dick didn't think that.

"Aahh!" The group snapped their heads. A group of teens burst through the doors with cuts and bruises. A teacher came in next telling everyone to remain in here. 3 teachers were keeping guard of the remainder of students in the cafeteria.

Lucy and Elliot shared a look. They had to go stop whatever was hurting the students, and do it without getting caught uh their friends. Elliot stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand. The attention of the table was on them.

"Lucy gets panic attacks." Elliot felt bad for lying to them, but he knew Lucy felt worse. She wouldn't even look at them. He dragged her away to a corner where they scanned for a way out. What they didn't know was that their friends, Young Justice, were also trying to find a way out.

"Elliot I hate to suggest this but-"

"You want me to use my power to manipulate them." Lucy never felt so bad in her life. Making El use his power when he wasn't sure if it was good reason. She looked at her shoes as if they could cure cancer.

Elliot looked at Lucy and realized that all she did, all of her actions, were to help others. And after what she did for him in the past, he knew the answer.

Taking one last look around the room to make sure no one was looking at them, he took a deep breath. The first time it happened he wanted to crawl into a deep dark corner. Elliot felt like a freak. How could someone create earthquakes and defy gravity whenever they want? Apparently he could.

Lucy wanted him to create an earthquake making it look like whatever is through those doors did it.

Elliot closed his eyes and brought his arm up. He put his hand up and spread his fingers as far as they could go. His hand was becoming heavier, his blood, in just his right arm, had a new element to it. He imagined the ground cracking. And he opened his eyes. They were a golden yellow.

With a jolt of his arm he pointed at the floor and an earthquake was made. It was a rumble, and small cracks were made. It was over fast, but everyone was stunned.

He quickly stopped, his eyes turning back to brown. His arm becoming normal.

All the teens were now freaking out. The Young Justice team had their jaws dropped. An earthquake came out of no where right where the door was. To Robin and Aqualad this looked more than suspicious.

Lucy had grabbed a daydreaming Elliot and the duo bolted towards the door, ignoring the calls of people telling them to stay back. They had stored their costumes in their lockers in case a situation was to break out.

Lucy ran to her locker and opened it grabbing the costume as quick as she could. She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and changed.

As much as Lucy loved her costume it could be a pain at times to change into. First it was black tights, then it was a black high low dress with an intricate neckline. Then there was the combat boots. Don't forget her mask. But after all of that she could show her mark.

When Lucy had gained her powers she also gained ribbon like marks wrapping around her arms. It was a way to let the crows know that Lucy is the only on who can control them.

The way her powers work is that she just points her hand where she wants the crows to go and that's where they go. But if she was thinking the word 'fear' as she was possessing the crows, the crows would be filled with fear gas, much like Scarecrow's. If the Crows were to bite you, your body would stand still as your mind would go down to your deepest fears.

Separate they weren't much but together, Elliot and Lucy were a force to be reckon with. Lucy watched as Elliot approached her. Like Lucy, Elliot wears as al black outfit. Combat boots, Pants, Dress shirt, and suspenders. Don't forget the mask.

Just because they were superheroes doesn't mean they have to wear capes.

This is where the actual story starts.

The moment that Elliot and Lucy, Jockey and Songbird, make their way to the force destroying the school, it's over.

And it begins…


End file.
